Guys After Chicks
by DareMeToDream
Summary: While driving, Ikuto sees Amu guiding baby chicks across the street. Prior to meeting the animal rights saving girl, he thought that chicks were nothing more than useless baby chickens. Will a new female roommate change his perspective on chicks, forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_Guys After Chicks_**

_Shugo Chara_

_My first fanfic, hope you enjoy~_

While driving, Ikuto sees Amu guiding baby chicks across the street. Prior to meeting the animal rights saving girl, he thought that chicks were nothing more than useless baby chickens. Will a new female roommate change his perspective on chicks, forever?

* * *

_HONK_

Amu's right foot stomped hard onto the brakes, causing her to veer forward and bounce back. Her arms clenched onto the wheel, her eyes just aware of the scene before her. Behind Amu, she could hear various honks and skiddings from the right lane. She blinked, waiting for her heart to slow, before pulling off her seat belt and getting out in the middle of the street.

"Asshole!" A particular blonde girl cursed out in her red convertible. She took the sunglasses away from her eyes in order to see the person who had so kindly stopped in the middle of the street. She couldn't understand why some moron would do this, besides the fact if they were mental.

"Calm down, Utau," the other blonde girl, much smaller and composed in features, comforted her friend. Utau sighed, letting her blue shades fall back onto her eyes as she groaned in annoyance. She placed her fingertips on her forehead as her elbow rested on the open window, and with a summoned patience, closed her eyes.

Amu shut the door of her black coated Acura and approached the front. Behind her was a curse in the distance, probably the car directly at her back, but she didn't seem to notice. Inside her eyes were locked on the family of small chicks a couple feet away from the hood of her car, trying to cross the busy street.

"Shit!" Behind a red convertible and white Altima was a shiny new Lexus, filled with three outraged teenage boys. The driver of the car had stopped abruptly, slightly causing the wheel to turn and their car to swerve just inches into the next lane. The passing car honked at the boy in response, giving him a glare. The young male responded with his finger.

"What was that?" His friend asked from the passenger's seat, leaning forward to have a look. The boy put his hand down and leaned over the wheel.

"Some idiot who doesn't know how to drive. Must be a newbie on the road."

"Bet you it's an accident!" An even younger teen called from the back seat. The driver didn't respond and instead honked at the cars before him. They honked back, though he wasn't sure if one of them had been the driver who started this chaos, probably unheard through the loud bickering from outside.

"Easy now," the brunette friend tried to calm him down, giving his buddy a carefree grin. "This gives us time to ask you about that chick earlier. What was that about?"

The driver honked again, glaring in front of him. Then after checking his mirrors and the next lane, shifted over the second lane and sped up.

* * *

"I'm freaken going to give you to the count of three to move your damn car!" Utau screamed to the pinkette in fury. It was enough trouble that she was wasting her time, but that her car stopped right in front of the turn she needed. Utau honked.

"Look, the right lane's clear now. Go around," her friend failed in an attempt to get Utau out of any drama. She was already humiliated once today, she didn't want her friend red faced again.

"No! I have to turn down this street and if this little bitch won't go because of some fugling ducklings, then I'm not going anywhere!" Utau honked twice, pounding her fist onto the wheel; but the girl ahead, the one standing a little to the right of her refused to move. In fact, she hadn't even flinched at the blasting sound. She stood her ground, acting like a crossing guard for the chicks.

Amu was almost terrified in the middle of the street, frozen stiff at the thought of what that girl would do next; but whatever this furious woman wanted was nothing compared to the concern Amu held for the ducks. Was she crazy? Possibly. Did she believe in animal rights? Yes.

The chicks were already down the street and Amu was happy to see that. They quaked, peppy and unharmed as they made it to the curb on the other side. Amu sighed, relaxing and turning to return to her car, but something caught her eyes.

_Quack_

The patch of yellow, chirping at her feet was enough to give Amu its attention. She bent down, receiving the chick in her hands before straightening up; but in the distance, veering at a high speed straight for her, Amu only had enough time to look over midnight blue eyes.

_Quack - !_

**_Plz Review_**

**_Natalie, DareMeToDream_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guys After Chicks_**

_Shugo Chara_

_I apologize if this chapter is too long._

While driving, Ikuto sees Amu guiding baby chicks across the street. Prior to meeting the animal rights saving girl, he thought that chicks were nothing more than useless baby chickens. Will a new female roommate change his perspective on chicks, forever?

* * *

Amu

I opened my eyes, and I was well aware of the ringing in my ears. The car had stopped, only a foot of distance between me and screeching metal. I blinked, a large breath exhaling from my mouth before I sucked it back in. The driver's door had opened up.

"Don't do this man," someone called from inside the car, but the boy slammed the door. He glared, baring a sharp edge of teeth on the corner of his mouth, before stomping over to me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He called; his voice low and rough. He was tall, I was only able to reach a little under his shoulders, which only added to his terrifying demeanor. The slight stubble visible on his chin revealed he must have been a little older than eighteen, older than me. "You could get yourself killed this way, fucking standing on the road for stupid reasons. Do you _want _to die?"

I swallowed, my voice lost. My cheeks were hot, and I felt too embarrassed to speak; but feeling the feathers shake in my hands and a tiny quack sound, I regained my courage and looked up at him.

"Stupid reasons? You don't care about what happens to these guys?" I shouted, shoving the chick in his face. He backed up, almost repulsed.

"Why the fuck should I care? They're animals! Dirty, rotten, little excuses to be walking around like no one will hurt them. Well, guess what! They belong on a plate, and if that's how they serve em that's how I like them."

"You, you…dumbass! You don't give a damn about anything, do you? You may have fancy things in your life, but you know what you lack? A freaken future! I bet everyone just bows at your feet now, waiting on your every order."

Something sparked and flared in his eyes, but before I had time to figure it out I was thundered with the sound of clashing metal. A Chevy smacked into the line of cars and a red convertible slammed into the rear end of my car. I gasped, watching as my car towed forward into the intersection. Not seconds later did a car crash into its hood, another knocking off my bumper.

I stared in horror as my car was left to the side, beat up and broken. My car, my transportation, my only valuable thing I needed in this world was gone. That was the end of it. I stared, horrified.

"…have good insurance," the guy mumbled and I snapped my mouth shut. I turned to face him again, but he didn't quite look as angry.

"This is your entire fault! If you haven't stopped me I would have given the chick back and happily been out of your way!"

"If I hadn't stopped you, the moment you got in the car you would have been in a terrible accident."

I was quiet then, and he didn't say anything. The line of car drivers seemed furious, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. He sighed, and then grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I ordered as he silently dragged me to his car. I struggled, and to no success he pushed me through the driver's seat and onto a bronze haired boy. I blinked, before blushing.

"Uh…hi," he breathed.

"T-T-This is ridiculous!" I yelled, falling backward into the driver's seat. I collided into the blue eyed guy's chest and jumped again. This time I fell into the back seat, my head clashing onto the leather cushioned padding. "This is freaken kidnap!" I added, winded out from two surprise attacks.

"Well, Hiya!" A cheerful high school boy greeted me from above. The back of my head rested on the seat, and I finally noticed I laid in-between his legs. I blushed again.

"Hey pinkette. Are you planning to molest my cousin?" The blue eyed driver questioned without even taking a glance back. I gasped.

"Gah!" I yelled, trying to fix myself. I pulled my legs out, which had been on either side of the gear stick, and sat up, tearing away from the kid. It would look weird for an eighteen year old to be in that position with a younger kid.

Suddenly the boy, or I suppose man, started up the car. He took no time in gliding out of the newly made mess and easing off the main street. I was silent as I looked back at the horror I'd left and felt guilty. That was, until the convertible began to fall us.

I almost jumped at the scene, watching as the car accelerated towards us. I could see the driver now; a young woman with long blonde hair whipping around her face as the wind batted at her. Even with a pair of sunglasses shading her expression, I could still tell she was pissed.

"Ikuto…" The passenger I'd fallen over earlier whispered and the guy named Ikuto nodded, before the car started speeding up as well. We zigzagged through the other cars, hearing multiple honks and shouting from outside the tinted windows. Our car veered to the right, before turning in a motion so fast I jolted forward then back in seconds.

I gripped the seat, closing my eyes and trying to keep my head steady. The world was spinning before my eyes, and the fast whooshing motion of the car was making me feel sick. I struggled to keep from actually throwing up –though I never have done that before when I was spinning- trying to distract myself by thinking of those chicks from earlier.

This helped a little, until the car came to a sudden halt. I crashed into the passengers seat.

"Whoa, you okay?" The bronze haired guy in front of me asked. I didn't move, concentrating on keeping everything inside me at once. After a minute or two, I looked at that Ikuto.

"You call that driving?" I asked, still holding my head to the seat in front of me. The dizziness was fading, but my temples still throbbed.

"I call that a clean getaway," he answered, placing the car in park and checking over his seat at his cousin. The boy smiled, flushed with a sort of excitement. You could tell by his face that he enjoyed the freedom and chasing, just as any other high school boy would.

I stared back at Ikuto, before glaring. "So _why_ did you have to speed up again? No, let me answer that. You're nuts!" I yelled, outraged I even got myself into this mess. I should have still been in that mess, apologizing to everyone and trying to do something about my car, but apparently I'm stuck with two college guys and their kid cousin.

"You're the one who's nuts," he countered, turning to stare at me. "Who in their right mind goes out in traffic to direct ducks?"

"They were chicks!" I clarified, flushed from being insulted. He turned back muttering a 'whatever'.

"A thank you would suffice," he mumbled. I scoffed.

"Thank _you_? For what?" The guy sighed and shook his head, irritated already by the subject. I crossed my arms, waiting for some explanation to come. Instead, his friend turned to me.

"If we didn't shake them, they would have come after you," he pointed out, giving a small smile to try and lighten the mood. "That blonde looked mad enough to cuss you out."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," I answered coldly. As I sat, the full reality of it began to hit me. My car was trashed, I was in a car with complete male strangers, and there were probably targets printed onto my back now. How was I going to handle all this?

I took a deep breath and massaged my temples. "Okay, maybe I'm not being fair," I started, facing the two guys in the front seat again, "but please remind me, why am I in this car again?"

Both of them looked at me, before the bronze haired looked at Ikuto. He was quiet for the first time, hand on wheel and mind drifting off. It was dead silent as I waited, and he finally broke the silence by re-starting the car. He quickly checked behind him before pulling back out in the street.

We drove back to the scene of the crime, the Chevy that had hit the row of cars now disappeared, along with the red convertible that had followed us. From inside the car, I could see a tow truck picking up a white Altima and another male speaking to one of the men asking about the accident. The police had already closed off the road, leaving my car dead and killed on the side.

I leaned over the passenger seat. "I think I should go," I whispered to the bronze haired boy, seeing as he was the most understanding. He peeked back at me, but Ikuto was the one to answer.

"And tell them what? You hit and ran after a big accident? Do you think the police will understand that?" He laughed at the humor he found in such a statement. I glared.

"Let's remember who the one was to _make _me run," I countered and the boy simply glared. The teen boy stared at the scene in interest, muttering a small "whoa". No one said anything else, so I stepped out of the car.

I got down the street to the crushed car, when a policeman stopped me.

"I'm sorry miss, but we are investigating a car crash at the moment. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave the area for now," the guy stated, pointing to where the Lexus sat. I glanced over his shoulder, at the driver from the white car.

"I just need to talk to him for a moment," I pointed at the other driver. "It won't take long. You see-"

"Are you in relation to that boy?" The man questioned me and I blinked.

"Well…no, but-"

"Then I'm sorry, but you will have to wait until we get this straightened out." He gestured back to the car. "Please now." I stared at him, before sighing and nodding. If I was ever going to apologize or get my car back, I would have to wait.

"Alright then." I crossed the street again, remembering the little chicks I had saved prior to the accident, and didn't regret a thing. I stepped into the back seat again, with no other choice.

"What'd he tell yea?" The teenage boy asked me, referring to his cousin if I wasn't mistaken. Ikuto didn't say anything else though, and began driving off again. I stared at the back of his head in order to distract myself from the rest of the world.

By the time we drove by a condo I suddenly began to question my sanity. What was I doing with strangers? Taking their ride and being taken to their home! I must have been going crazy to be one of _those _girls who were stupid enough to listen to anything.

We rolled into the paid parking when he cut off the engine. I watched them all, nervous and jittery again. The bronze head turned back to me.

"I hope you don't mind staying with us for a while. It's just that we needed to drop of Yoru." Yoru, I guessed, was the teen male beside me. Yoru smiled as I studied him, finding his features very mischievous and playful. I nodded.

"Okay."

Ikuto got out and Yoru smiled again.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope Ikuto decides to keep you around-Whoa!" He called when Ikuto opened the door and pulled the boy's back of the collar. He smiled again and jumped out of the car, trying to get back at his older cousin. I watched them leave the lot.

"Ah, those two are such idiots. Don't even pay attention to them." The boy in front of me was now the only other person still in the car. "They just like being cocky."

"That, um, Ikuto…what's up with him? I mean, why did he take me here?" The guy let out a deep breath and shook his head, before staring back at me.

"You want the truth, or a lie?" I was taken aback by such a question, scared about the deep past this Ikuto may have had. It would explain all the silent treatments.

"Truth," I whispered. The boy leaned in.

"I have no idea." I stared as if he were joking. He smiled, though it looked more than anything like a joke.

"You're kidding," I said in disbelief. He raised his hands up in innocence.

"Hey, if you want to think that then please be my guest, but I'm just as confused as you are." I bit my lip, trying to conceal my disappointment. I was really hoping for a straight answer after all this confusion from today.

"But…he hasn't…well, does he always act like this?"

"You mean just recklessly playing through life? Of course, I think he's been like that ever since he learned that life isn't always fair, but it can be what you make it out to be." He sat back in his seat, and I could only see his face through the mirror. "He's just that kind of guy."

"But is he usually just picking up girls from the street? He isn't just…planning something, is he?" I whispered, trembling at the thought. The boy laughed.

"Him? Mr. I-don't-give-a-crap-about-girl's-opinions? You honestly think he's planning something against you?" The guy blew up in hysterics and I suddenly flushed. So much for getting the truth out of him. He shook his head. "Were you not paying attention earlier? I suppose girls do get a little hung over at his appearance, but his social skills suck. I would have thought you'd figured out by now that his intensions have _nothing _to do in _that _compartment, especially by the way he spoke."

I shook my head, trying to shake off my embarrassment. I only felt all the more silly. "What…do you mean, the way he spoke?" I asked to take the humiliation off of me. He turned back so I could see his face again.

"You know. Ignoring you at times, kind of just blurting insults your way. Ikuto isn't much of a talker, he mainly keeps to himself." He looked like the loner type. Mysterious and a little rough.

"I see," I finished, thinking on all the information I'd just received. So it was clear that Ikuto _wasn't _going to rape me, but I could only choose what to believe from a stranger. I looked up at the boy who I didn't yet know. "Oh, um, what was your name?" I asked in case I would ever need to know it. He smiled.

"I'm Kukai." He held his hand out and I shook it with a raised eye brow. He laughed again. "Yeah, I guess this is a crappy time for formal greetings." He let himself calm down, before questioning me. "So, what's your name pinkette?"

It was the name Ikuto had called me from when I first came into the car. I was surprised I actually remembered such a tiny detail, but shook the thought. Before I could answer, Ikuto returned.

Having Ikuto back made another unbearable silence. He started up the car again and we drove away from the condos and headed back the way we came. I assumed we would go get my car, though the other driver was probably long gone, but we made a pit stop for gas.

I sat, waiting for Ikuto to leave so I could question Kukai again, but Ikuto turned to his friend.

"Kukai." He gave him a silent gesture and Kukai nodded in response. Ikuto got out as well as Kukai, although he was able to sneak in a wink. They left and I suddenly felt abandoned in the back seat.

I stared at the drivers seat, wondering what this Ikuto guy could have had, and maybe could have stolen. I leaned over the passenger's seat to the glove compartment.

But there was a tap at the window and I jumped, before turning. That's when I spotted the red convertible across the way.

**Is the summary improved?**

**_Plz Review_**

**_Natalie, DareMeToDream_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys After Chicks**_

_Shugo Chara_

_Thank you for the reviews._

While driving, Ikuto sees Amu guiding baby chicks across the street. Prior to meeting the animal rights saving girl, he thought that chicks were nothing more than useless baby chickens. Will a new female roommate change his perspective on chicks, forever?

* * *

Ikuto stood beside the aisle containing items varying from Garden magazines to Pop Rocks, placed on the same shelf beside on another. The cover of Garden Magazine revealed a woman in her late forties, dressed in a small straw hat with a pair of gardening gloves –which in Ikuto's opinion, looked more like Mickey Mouse's- that kneeled before the camera with a smile formed from wisdom and experience. Her eyes were squinted from the blinding sun behind her, but she looked happy regardless of the weather although squinting seemed to be the least of her issues in this picture. It was obvious from the pen scribbled mustache and rude comment pertaining to her womanly features that a bunch of ten year olds had gotten to it.

Kukai had agreed to pay for gas, on Ikuto's behalf, though this was mainly a distraction from the real case here. Kukai knew his loner-of-a-friend enough to spot his anxiousness a mile away. If anything, Kukai knew Ikuto wanted to be away from the girl before speaking about her, but now the bronze haired male questioned the reasons to his friend's behavior himself.

Ikuto flitted through the magazine, though he wasn't quite sure why. Kukai finished up and finally appeared before his buddy.

"What's that?" Kukai asked, referring to the magazine as he chugged down a Gatorade. Ikuto shook his head in frustration and set the thing down. Kukai peered at it and whistled.

"Well, what do you know? America can draw after all." He chuckled at his own joke, before overlooking the Pop Rocks. "Ah, remember when we used to get these? Geez, it feels so long since we bought a pack. You remember, right?" Ikuto did remember, after school at their private academy was over, they strolled over to 711 and grabbed a couple of Pop Rocks. Then they'd either go to the park, or cemetery or even a ditch if they were bored enough. Perhaps that was why Ikuto never found girls as satisfying as his friend did, but that was beside the point.

"Kukai," Ikuto stated, already irritated by the guy's low attention span. It seemed as if he never changed since high school. "Can you not stay focused for a second?" The guy put the Pop Rocks back on the shelf and turned to him.

"Geez, Ikuto, lighten up. I'm just trying to have some fun is all." He smiled a grin that was so carefree it sang to the world. Ikuto felt even more agitated.

"This isn't the time to look for something to do. We already _have _something to do." Ikuto obviously was referring to the girl in his car, but he'd be damned if he were to mention her directly. Kukai shook his head.

"Dude, honestly. What were you thinking when you picked her off the street? Sure, I get the whole cussing out and all, but kidnapping a girl is hardly your style." Ikuto sighed, now shaking his head in return. He knew it would be a bad idea to confide in Kukai. It would only bring him questions for answers he didn't have, but he hardly had a choice. It wasn't like he could talk about this to just anybody.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to set everything straight." He didn't know how to explain what he'd done to Kukai. Heck, he didn't even know what to say to himself! Taking her was an impulse, a reflex almost. He supposed after he witnessing her car crushed was when he just decided to drag her off, but he could only think it was a pity gesture. Perhaps deep down he really was giving her sympathy.

Kukai looked over to the black Lexus outside, before turning back to Ikuto. "Anyway, it's been taken care of now. Maybe we should get back before she thinks we've locked her in the car. Keys." Kukai held his hand out for the item, one Ikuto didn't have. He cursed.

"Shit!" Ikuto bolted out of the store, Kukai following after his reckless friend. He ran to the car, before pulling the driver's seat open. The keys weren't moved and the doors were still unlocked. The only thing taken was the girl.

* * *

Amu could only see the tips of blonde hair, even through the tinted windows of the Lexus. The girl was standing straight up, not giving Amu even a glimpse of what she knew would be a glare through those dark shades. The blood drained from her face as the girl waited outside the vehicle for a response. Amu didn't know how to react to such a thing, feeling all her nerves cut off as she sat, staring blankly at the door.

The girl, however, crossed her arms and bent down to place her face at the window. Amu sighed. It wasn't that blonde chasing after her. It was another blonde girl, with a baby face and perfected cool look. She looked cute, like those girls you'd find modeling the teen section at a funky trendy clothing store. Her eyes though were the true killers. They gazed at a person so clearly, without the faintest hint of wavering. After some time Amu felt she couldn't just sit and stare at her like this.

She leaned over to the driver's seat where she turned the keys in the ignition. The car roared to life as Amu sighed; pleased the two guys had left them in the first place, and opened up her car door. When no alarm went off, she knew she made the right decision.

The cold winter's night air finally touched Amu, as it had been unseasonably warm earlier, and she trembled for a moment before gaining her composer. The girl's arms where simply crossed as she gazed down at Amu, no significant expression on her face, and Amu suddenly wondered if she posed like that to keep from freezing to death. That gray wool shirt didn't seem thick enough to withstand these winds.

Amu silently praised herself for actually having worn a sweater and zipped it up before getting out of the car. She could see this girl clearly now; about five foot with long dirty blonde curls hanging from her back. There was almost a look of bewilderment on her features, but it disappeared before Amu could confirm anything. It was silent as the high wind whistled around them, and it seemed both girls cringed inwardly.

"So…is that convertible…?" Amu gestured to the red car, which now had the hood up and windows closed. Amu knew that was the smart thing to do, unlike her fellow men that simply left their captured girl with keys inside the Lexus. The small girl sighed.

"Yes, we were the ones coming after you earlier." It seemed almost a struggle for her to even recall all this. "I'm very sorry for my friend's behavior before. She's usually not that…well, she doesn't…" The girl fumbled for a word to say, so Amu helped her out.

"She's reckless, huh?" The petite blonde nodded and looked up at Amu with liquid gold eyes.

"You know the kind?" Amu almost laughed. She happened to have just met one.

The wind blew again and this time the young girl placed wool gloves against her ears. The air seemed to speak for itself, and quite frankly Amu was beginning to freak out. She looked at the young girl.

"Do you, um…" Amu wanted be polite and invite her to the Lexus, –it had an amazing heater- but she wasn't exactly obliged to do that. After all, it wasn't her car; her car, the one that was crushed and sat dead on the side of the road along ways.

She bit her lip and glanced back at the convertible. "Uh, maybe you should get back to the car. Your heater works, right?" The baby faced girl shook her head, and Amu was about to argue further when she spoke again.

"No, I promised myself I'd make it up to you." She stared at the Lexus, before peering back at Amu with those eyes. "Your friends won't mind if you move over to my car, will they?" Amu scoffed at her statement.

"Friends? Yeah right." Her lips pursed at even the idea of that actually happening. Amu knew there was no way she would ever become friends with _them_. Then again, Kukai wasn't that bad…

She looked up at Amu to ask a question, before shrugging it off. She seemed to prefer the silence and respect of privacy.

"Well then, let's just wait for a while. I still have to make it up…" The girl muttered now, holding her arms as she made her way to the driver's seat of the car. Amu hesitated, wondering if she could really trust her. She thought, before shaking her head. She had already given herself over to two men, what more could happen?

As soon as Amu sat in the leather seating she knew she made the right decision. The car, despite looking very weather functional, happened to have an amazing heater. She sighed in content as the heater curled over her feet, suddenly turning her numb cold nose hot, before a tingling sensation between the two contradicting airs mixed. Amu's tense muscles seemed to relax as the car warmed up, and both girls sat in relief. Amu was the first to speak up.

"Okay, so…I don't get it." She started out rather bluntly, and though she felt almost rude for putting it out there, she couldn't stop the words from unraveling. "You keep saying you feel bad and you want to make it up to me. Do you believe in karma or something?" The girl shook her head.

"I don't believe in some crap like that," she practically hissed. When the air began to grow hot in the car, she turned down the heater and flipped through her hair. "Life is unfair and it's just something we all have to live with. If something like karma existed, I'm pretty sure world peace would be achieved as well." Amu nodded, before thinking up more questions.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you want to make it up to me." Amu clenched and unclenched her hands uncomfortably. "I mean, it wasn't even your fault or anything. If you don't believe in karma, are you just pitying me?" Amu hated the thought of someone feeling pity for her, as she did for the animals. For some reason, she was convinced she didn't give them pity, but a strong helpful hand. She refused to give them something that wouldn't help.

"I have a motto I follow by. Something like karma," she said, gripping onto the steering wheel and looking out. "You know that saying; treat others the way you want to be treated? It's like, say, someone saved your life. Then your indebt to that person, right?" I nodded, knowing that's usually how the movies went by. "I guess you could say that's what I'm doing; returning the favor." The car's engine seemed to be much louder in the silence between them, and Amu wasn't sure if such a thing comforted her or tensed her up again.

Amu was about to ask something else, when another car pulled up from behind them. It screeched to a halt, the black Mercedes something of taste, when the driver came out.

"Rima!" She screamed, staring at the red convertible. Amu paled as she recognized the blonde, even without the shade, digging piercing violet eyes into the back of the blonde girl named Rima apparently. Rima paled and gestured to Amu.

"Get down!" She hissed, the second time Amu had heard her voice so vicious. Amu did as instructed, laying sideways on the passengers seat. She had a view of the gas station now, where she stared at the two guys inside the store. A few moments later, Ikuto ran out and towards the car, Kukai at his heels.

"Shit…" Amu mumbled, while Rima released a few curses as well. She moved the gear and the car rolled backward, just when Utau touched the window. She shrieked when the car jolted back.

"Rima! What the hell were you planning to do with my car?" The angry blonde shouted at her friend, even as everything sounded distant through the glass. Rima quickly pushed on the gas and drove forward, exiting the gas station without so much as a glance back. The pigtailed blonde yelled and hollered to her friend as she drove off, before storming off back to the Mercedes.

Amu could hardly believe what was going on. Still hidden against the seat, she felt everything that had happened today was so surreal. The car crash, her car, the guys her took her in, and now this Rima. She had never felt so confused in her life.

After Rima seemed to calm down she slowly parked down a random side street and just sat there, staring at open road. Then she peered down at Amu. "You can sit up now. I'm pretty sure Utau wouldn't have figured it out by now." Amu sat up, though it wasn't only from fear of that pigtailed angered chick. She now regretted running into those boys. She couldn't quite place it, but she left as if she had just ditched a good new friend of hers for someone better.

Rima shook her head in disgrace, as if she felt disgusted by Amu's actions; and for a moment, that's what Amu believed. For a moment she felt a great gust of betrayal in her gut, though she knew it was hardly even worth worrying about. Rima looked at Amu.

"I'm sorry for taking off like that. I just couldn't risk her seeing you. Knowing Utau she'll…" Rima trailed off, before giving me a wicked smile. "Well, _you _know what I mean." She referred to our previous conversation on bold and rash people.

"No, it's fine." Amu nodded, trying to reassure myself this as well. "I was trying to get away from those guys all day actually. I'm glad I finally am." She bitterly said the words, not so sure how honest she was anymore. Amu tried to ignore the thought.

Rima stared at her for a moment, before looking back at the dark night road lit only by the car's headlights. Amu almost felt a great gratitude toward Rima. She was the kind of girl that wasn't nosy or asked questions. She let her think in peace as they sat together in the dark, both running from people they didn't want to confront at the moment.

It was then that Amu was able to think about her car again, and the rent that was due tomorrow. She had missed her job interview, which probably meant she already was unqualified to work there. Amu wasn't sure how much she had left in savings to hold her; maybe a good solid month or so.

All these thoughts brought back the horrible memory of her cruddy life. She was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have so much time to sit and think Things like that only brought back horrors of yesterday and tomorrow.

Rima started the car without a word, and gazed at me.

"Your friends…er, those guys. They will be looking for you, right?" Amu shrugged, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. It was too warm inside now for extra layers.

"I suppose, but it's not like I need to be found." What Amu needed was to get her car back and fixed for cheap. Taking the bus everyday to work would only lessen the change in her wallet. Rima looked at me, leaning over the wheel.

"You look rather distressed," she pointed out, before taking another look down the road. "Is there somewhere you need to be?" Amu thought about asking Rima to drop her off at her car, but there really was no point in her leaving Amu with something that didn't run. Then again, if she didn't pick it up now, she'd fear it would definitely have disappeared by morning. She only hoped the policemen had decided that tonight they could leave things as is.

Amu sighed, knowing the chances of that were low. Now she'd have to go on a wild goose hunt for her car at one of the shops. Amu quickly told Rima the address, which the girl didn't question once, and she drove her back to the apartment. Amu almost cringed at the sight of her pathetic living status, but Rima didn't seem to mind much.

"Thank you for driving me home. I really needed it." Amuwas sure that the silence was now a positive thing, and was once again glad to have met Rima.

"I'm glad I was of help, but if I may ask, what is your name?" Amu smiled, though she knew revealing one's name meant they most likely planned on seeing you again.

"I'm Amu Hinamori," she announced, feeling that thrill of power and triumph as she did. It brought back memories of freshmen year and hundreds of other events.

"I'm Rima Mashiro. I'll be seeing you again, Amu." She stated bluntly, before reversing out of the tiny lot and disappearing down the road. Amu stared back in wonder, feeling a strange sense of relief.

_**Plz Review**_

_**Natalie, DareMeToDream**_


End file.
